Hiss For Me
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Whenever Blaine gets frustrated and doesn't know what to say, he hisses. Kurt finds it sexy, and  once away from other people  ask him to do it more. Lemon/fetish  Klaine.


**Title: **Hiss For Me

**Author: **FlamboyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Whenever Blaine gets frustrated and doesn't know what to say, he hisses. Kurt finds it sexy, and (once away from other people) ask him to do it more. Lemon/fetish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **Blaine/Kurt

**Warnings: **Slash, kink/sex

**Author's Note: **I was reading a story about Harry Potter and parsetongue, then I had the idea for this and…it seemed interesting. Also, send thoughts to Norway. There was a shooting and a bomb there today in Olso and way over seventeen people died. Send happy, healing thoughts please.

**ENJOY!**

Blaine was determined to get there before Kurt finished. He was missing his boyfriend even more then he thought was possible. Kurt had changed Blaine's life, and it hurt the Warbler to not be next to him every day in Spanish class. Rehearsal also felt empty without the soprano there. Anyway, Blaine was missing Kurt and decided to bring him coffee after he got out of Glee.

Slowly, Blaine wondered to halls of McKinley High. It wasn't surprising that he couldn't remember where the Choir room was, but eventually he went to the auditorium. _'At least I remember where that is.' _he thought to himself.

As he started to walk in, Blaine was suddenly very grateful that he knew where the auditorium was because Kurt was in here with the other New Directions.

Mercedes was the first to see Blaine, "Hey, Kurt, your boyfriend is here!"

"What?" Kurt turned to her and then looked at Blaine in the back of the room. He smiled, and jumped off the stage, running up to Blaine and kissing him softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime now to want to see my adorable boyfriend?" Blaine laughed softly, "Or bring him coffee?"

"You got me coffee?" Kurt beamed and took the cup.

"I miss you. It's lonely without you there to light up the dim, hallowed halls of Dalton Academy."

"Wow, you're pulling out all the romantics. Coffee, compliments; you must really miss me." Kurt smiled brightly. Something that he always seemed to be doing around Blaine.

"I do." For the first time, Blaine looked down at Kurt's clothes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black and red checkered flannel shirt that was covering a white t-shirt that clearly had words on them but Blaine couldn't read them, "Do you think you could spend time with me this afternoon?"

Kurt giggled before pulling on a superior act, "I don't know if you've earned it…"

"Please, Kurt? I brought you coffee, gave you compliments, drove an hour to get here. The least you could do is go to the mall with me and let me buy you clothes." Blaine pouted cutely.

"Well…if there's clothes." Kurt smirked.

"Anything you want." Blaine moved closer and kissed Kurt's cheeks, nuzzling gently, "I just miss you so much. Spend time with me, please?"

"Okay, okay. Just let go of me."

"Why?" Kurt looked up at the stage to where all of the Gleeks (minus Santana) were standing, watching them. "Oh. Are you not done yet?"

"We're about to sing."

"Should I-" But Kurt cut Blaine off by grabbing his arm and pulling him to the stage. Kurt then hopped up and went over to Mr. Schuester. Blaine was left feeling awkward next to the stage. A couple of the guys told him 'hi' while the girls stood in a group, giggling and looking over at him every now and then.

'_gossip.' _Blaine thought, _'Probably thinking that me and Kurt are going to get it on after the number. I should tell them that we're not having sex, but that might get Kurt angry and then I wouldn't be able to hang out with him. Wait…am I Kurt's bitch? He is kind of more in control of this whole thing…I am the one begging for attention, his attention-"_

"Mr. Schue says you can watch if you want since we're not rival teams at the moment." Kurt broke into Blaine's thoughts.

"Oh, okay." Blaine took the coffee from Kurt and sat down in the front row.

Kurt stood in the center of the stage with, "It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M. Just put your paws up…'cause you were born this was, baby." Tina and Mercedes came out and opened Kurt's over shirt so that the words 'LIKES BOYS' was clearly spread over his chest.

Blaine kind of stopped paying attention after that. Kurt was moving his body in very interesting ways that somebody like Blaine (AKA, gay boy) could hardly ignore. It was all hips and those long, perfect legs for the next two minutes. Once the music stopped, Blaine clapped as best as he could with a coffee cup in one hand.

They were all talking with each other and making jokes about the other's words (they were all dressed in black jeans and those white t-shirts with things about themselves on them). However, Kurt ran over to Blaine and sat down in his lap.

"What did you think?" He asked and took a sip from the coffee.

"Amazing. Everybody was amazing, but…you, Kurt, you were," Blaine smiled and whispered the last word in his boyfriend's ear, "sexy."

Kurt's face light up, "You really think so?"

"I would never lie to you, baby." And he kissed Kurt, there in front of everybody. Kurt answered it. That was enough to make Blaine's heart soar.

After a minute of what Blaine could only call snogging, Kurt got off of his lap and offered a hand, "To the mall? You promised me clothes."

Blaine smiled and took it. He was hoping that they'd get out of the school without running into trouble but, of course, that wasn't going to be the case.

Karofsky came walking down toward the stage with a looking that almost screamed trouble for the boyfriends. Both Kurt and Blaine were instantly in defense mood, but still went to leave the auditorium via backstage.

Of course, Karofsky stopped them just off the stage. His voice was slightly harsh and judgmental, "What are you doing?"

"Going out." Kurt answered, not stropping.

"I mean, in there."

"Snogging?" Blaine asked, "I thought you were pro gay now."

"I am, but you two-"

"We can be affectionate wherever we want." Blaine interjected, and Kurt moved closer to him.

"Not here."

"Sure we can, you don't own the school." Kurt knew that Blaine was just testing Karofsky to see how much it took for him to change back into the bully.

"No, but if you want to keep your face the way it is then you wont."

Kurt and Karofsky were both surprised at what came out of Blaine after that. It wasn't some remark about how violence isn't the answer to being gay, or how he'd rip Karofsky's balls off if he tried to hurt Kurt. No, Blaine hissed.

It sounded kind of like he was trying to talk to a snake. One second low and the next high, it was completely all over Blaine's ranger. Karofsky turned and went off just slow enough to keep some dignity.

However, Kurt found the sound anything but threatening. It wasn't possessive either, more…confused. Like Blaine didn't know what to say back to Karofsky. The sound went right to Kurt cock.

Kurt pulled Blaine out to the parking lot quickly, and pushed him against Blaine's car. The kiss was hard, fierce and needy. Blaine was confused but responded with passion.

"What was that?" Kurt asked when the had to part for breathe.

"What?" Blaine answer, panting.

"The…hiss." Kurt whispered the word like it held all the pleasure in the word within those four letters.

Blaine shrugged, and looked away, "I didn't know what to say and I was frustrate. It just, sort of, came out without thinking about it. Sorry, if it…I don't know, scared you or something."

Kurt's mind was racing, _'How can I make him hiss again? What else will do it? What if I fuck him? Will he make it then? Whoa, fuck him? Fuck Blaine? …That actually sounds really good at the moment. Yeah, lets fuck him. At least try to get him to let me fuck him.'_

"Oh, it did something," Kurt pressed against him to show his boner, "I don't think you'll be apologizing for that though."

Blaine let out a soft noise that Kurt had no words to describe, "K-Kurt?"

"All the way?" Kurt whispered in his ear, grinding into Blaine again.

"Oh, if…if you want to."

"Do you want to? I'm not doing anything you don't want." Kurt was kissing at Blaine's neck now and it was not helping Blaine's thinking.

"I want to." Blaine was hard by that point and was grinding back at Kurt.

"We can go to my house. Dad's at work and Carole is taking Finn to the doctor. We'll have an hour or two." Kurt stopped and pulled back, breaking all contact.

Blaine whined, "Yeah, sure."

Kurt looked up at his own car, before whispering to Blaine, "Stay here."

Blaine did as he was told. Nothing was going to stop him from getting into Kurt's pants, and, knowing Kurt, any wrong move would stop all of this.

When Kurt got back, his own boner was slightly weak but still arching in anticipation. However, Blaine was still raging.

"Do you need me to drive?" Kurt asked gently, to which Blaine just nodded.

The ride back to the Furt house was actually rather quick (what? Kurt was excited and speeding) but it still felt like forever to Blaine who had to sit there with a hard on and refusing to let himself touch it.

Kurt led the way into the house and down to his bedroom, and Blaine followed like a little kid following unspoken orders. When Kurt turned back toward Blaine, standing in front of the bed, with is hands on his hips, "How are we doing this?"

Blaine wanted to pounce onto him but he stood still, "I know how to do it."

"So do I…now. But I mean…"

"Who's taking it?" Kurt nodded, "I kind of thought you would, but I can if you want it that way. With it being both of our first times, I can understand you not wanting to…" Blaine trailed off.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Kurt smirked.

"You want me to take it?" Blaine was rather shy about all of this. He knew that they had to figure it out before doing it but things were still weird talking to sweet, innocent Kurt. But he wasn't innocent any more, and Blaine was liking the take charge side of his boyfriend.

"Yes." Kurt sounded confident about it and all Blaine could do was nod.

Soon they were kissing on the bed, with Kurt on top of Blaine's waist. Grinding like there was no tomorrow and they would never be able to feel the immense pleasure that was coursing through both of their veins again.

Kurt quickly pulled their shirts off and started licking at Blaine's nipples. He was more confident now that he had finally looked into the nitty-gritty details of gay sex, and now that he had a hot boy under him who wanted it just as much as he did.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out and arched his back as Kurt nipped lightly at his nipples.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up at him with that infuriating casual smirk.

Blaine didn't let out an audible answer, instead he reached for the opening to Kurt's jeans. He managed to get them open and off one hip before Kurt caught up on what was happening. The taller boy stood up and slowly stripped his jeans and boxers off. Blaine took the chance to get his own bottom half naked.

Kurt reached into his drawer for lube. Yeah, he played with lube sometimes just so that he knew a little bit what it was like to get something stuck up your ass.

"Condom?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have one, but we're both virgins and clean, right?" Blaine nodded, "We don't really need it."

Kurt got back on the bed, getting ready to prepare his soon-to-be-lover. Blaine had another idea however. He shifted so that he was on his knees and went down to lick at the head of Kurt's dick.

Kurt thrust without any thought but Blaine certainly didn't mind. He start to suck Kurt off and soon Kurt was gently rubbing one lube covered finger against his hole while his other hand was gripping Blaine's curls.

Blaine pulled back when the finger start to slip into him. He let in a breathe that was almost the hiss Kurt wanted but the air went in instead of out. As the finger kept going though, Blaine let the air out and there was the hiss. Kurt smirked in triumph.

Even though Blaine hadn't done this to himself like Kurt had, he adjusted to quickly. Soon he was bucking back onto Kurt finger and hissed again when a second was added. Within long, Blaine was ready for a third finger.

This time, the hiss still come but it formed a word, "Kurt!"

"Good, baby?" Kurt asked, rudding his back and trying to find Blaine's prostrate. He knew how amazing that felt and wanted Blaine to feel it.

"So, so good." Blaine was resting his head against Kurt's hip so every breathe ghosted over the boy's erection, "More?"

"Think you're ready?" Blaine nodded, "Just let me find…" Blaine cried out it pleasure and visibly shuddered, "That."

Blaine quickly lost Kurt's fingers, leaving him feeling empty. However, he moved onto his back with his legs spread so Kurt could get in. Once his cock was lubed up, Kurt gently pushed in.

With his face screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Blaine let out another, lower pitched hiss. That's what drove Kurt on to push the rest of the way in. Every other hiss had come with pleasure, so he was guessing that it felt good to his boy. Blaine would surely tell him if he wanted Kurt to stop.

Kurt rested once all the way in. Waiting for Blaine to tell him to move, even though he wanted to pound into the boy. Blaine was tight and it felt better then Kurt could have ever guessed.

"Kurt, move." Blaine let out in a whine. No time was wasted and soon there was moans, groans, hisses (from Blaine), and the sound of skin-on-skin filling the room.

Neither lasted very long and soon they were both cumming. Kurt's hand around Blaine's dick and Blaine clenching around Kurt. Hesitantly, Kurt pulled out and lay down on his bed. Blaine was curled up and looked exhausted but in a cute way.

"Kurt?" He's voice was soft and sweet.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kurt smiled, "I love you too."

"Does this make me the bitch in the relationship?" Blaine moved closer to Kurt and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

"No, I like the think that we are both dominate in the relationship. We're both to…in-charge in our everyday lives to have it any other way. But, that being said, we both need to be equally submissive."

Blaine yawned, "What?"

"We'll switch up who's the bitch depending on the day."

"Okay." Blaine yawned again, close to falling asleep, "And, Kurt, did you just want to hear me hiss more?"

"Maybe…it's hot and," Kurt leaned down to whisper the word to Blaine like the other boy had done to him earlier, "sexy."


End file.
